Holocron
thumb|250px|Holocron Holocron, což je zkracený výraz pro holografickou kroniku, byl organický krystalo-mřížové zařízení, v kterém Jediové, stejně jako Sithové, skladovali obrovská množství dat, stejně jako strážce holocronu. Sithové měli také vlastní verzi holocronové technologie a zdálo se, že v tomto předcházejí Jedi alespoň o tři tisíce let. Popis Většina holocronů měla tvar mnohostěnu, Jediské holocrony byly typicky krychlové, zatímco Sithské holocrony obkvyle přejímaly tvar pyramidy, ale existovaly i ostatní geometrické tvary. Teloský holocron naopak reprezentoval kompletně atypický tvar. Většina holocronů se velikostně vešla do dlaně ruky. Výskyt prvního Sithského holocronu předchází Jediský o alespoň tři tisíce let. Technologie k vytvoření pyramidového holocronu běžného Sithům byl dar antickému Sithskému králi Adasovi Rakatskými válečníky, aby si získali jeho důvěru. Přijal jejich technologii a postavil holocron, ale prohlédl jejich plán a vzbouřil se proti nim. Holocron využíval vzorce organických krystalů a technologie hologramu k zachycení vzhledu a poznávací sítě majitele holocronu, a to vše přeměnoval do trojrozměrného hologramu. Tento Strážce holocronu působil jako průvodce skrze kvanta informací, které holocron obsahuje a dával tak jejich vyhledávání osobnější pocit. Tito strážci mohli mohli též přirovnávat příběhy ze záznamů holocronu k událostem v životě osoby, která holocron aktivovala. Tito Strážci byli též schopni rozeznat schopnosti a úroveň Jediho a nabídnout či zamítnout přístup k informací na základě toho - padawani se tedy nemohli dostat k informacím, které by pro ně mohly být nebezpečné. Sithské holocrony obvykle měly podobné kontrolní mechanismy jako Jediské holocrony, ale strážce mohl často zkazit neopatrného posluchače. Mnoho významných holocronů bylo uloženo v Archívech Jedi na Coruscantu, kde byly v Holocronové Komoře v Chrámu Jedi. Kromě toho navíc Archívy Jedi obsahovaly informace, které napomáhaly k tvorbě holocronů a pokynům k přístupu k nim. Technologie k výrobě holocronů byla téměř ztracena po Velké Jediské Čistce, když byly Archívy vypleněny Darth Sidiousem. Zachované holocrony obsahovaly informace obsahující Jediské techniky, náčrty prastarých lodí a historické informace o vesmíru, následkem čehož byly nesmírně cenné. Obvykle je mohli používat používat jedinci schopni vnímat Sílu, zatímco datové holocrony takový přístup nevyžadovaly. Následkem toho vznikly domněnky, že holocrony byly částečně poháněny Silou. Jakmile došlo k otevření holocronu, na Sílu necitliví jedinci mohli komunikovat se Strážcem stejně jako na Sílu citliví uživatelé. Je známo, že otec Bastily Shan vytvořil holocron, který používal jako deník. Některé holocrony byly aktivovány, když byly otevřeny pomocí Síly a poté do nich byl vložen krystal, který udělal holocron 'čitelným'. Tento krystal byl často skrýván dál od holocronu pro jeho bezpečí, ale byly zde i případy, kdy někteří Jedi nebo Sithové tyto krystaly chránili tím, že jej měli neustále při sobě. Známé holocrony Jediské holocrony *Daksheejský Holocron *Holocron Allynic E'Klese *Holocron Arcy Jetha *Holocron Asli Krimsana *Holocron Quinlana Vose *Holocron Odd Bnara *Holocron Sar Agorna *Holocron Tedryn (Vodo-Siosk Baasův a Bodo Baasův holocron) *Holocron Tharence Wo *Holocron Tionne *Holocron Vor'Na'Tu *Jordiho Srdce *Kaerobaniho Holocron *Kodex Tythonu *Kyber paměťový krystalový holocron *Qalsneekův Holocron *Qornahův Holocron *Samurův Holocron *Velký Holocron *Yodův Holocron Sithské holocrony *Adasův holocron *Carbonitová holocron Sithské Armády *Holocron Belii Darzu *Holocron Bo Vandy *Holocron Darth Andeddua *Holocron Darth Banea *Holocron Darth Krayta *Holocron Darth Nihila *Holocron Darth Revana *Holocron Darth Rivana *Holocron Darth Vectiva *Holocron Dathka Graushe *Holocron Freedona Nadda *Holocron Tulaka Horda *Kruskanský Sithský holocron *Mustafarský Sithský holocron *SD41263.I *Teloský Holocron *Temný Holocron *XoXaanin holocron Výskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Sága Linxů'' *''Darth Bane: Cesta Zkády'' *''Darth Bane: Dynastie Zla'' *''Yoda: Temné Setkání'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Tales of the Jedi (komiks)'' *''Star Wars Legacy (komiks)'' Kategorie:Holocrony